X and Y: Samurais
by Angel Talon
Summary: The ninjas have been tasked to find the mysteries samurais along the all powerful green ninja. But when Misako finds ANOTHER prophecy, the have to find a pair of siblings with 'powers untold' to help the green ninja save the day! Meanwhile, Garmadon knows that Ninjago isn't the only thing at risk. After all, the prophesied two ARE the mysterious samurais!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know what is happening in Skywalker Adventures, I need to write it… This Ninjago story won't leave me alone! I'm only saying this once, I only own the plot! And the Ocs… R &R!**

The Mystery Begins…

 _In Stiix…_

Two men wearing police uniforms was at the remains of a completely burned down house bagging up five dead bodies. A couple and their three teenaged children was killed when their house exploded into flames suddenly. The leader of the officers had brown hair with blue eyes, "The witnesses claim a never before seen kid ran out of the house seconds before it exploded. I can't find the cause of the fire…"

The other officer with blonde hair and green eyes spoke up, "You're not suggesting foul play, are you Officer Nimus?"

Nimus chuckled, "May I remind you where we are at? Everything here is foul play. No, I was thinking, we need to find that kid. He's the only one that can tell us what happened."

Officer frowned, "Did the witnesses give you a good enough description of him?"

Nimus nodded, "Yea, he's about eleven or twelve. With…"

 _In Ignacia Village…_

A young mother with long black hair and ocean blue eyes bent over as she bathed her three year old daughter, who also has long black hair and ocean blue eyes. The child giggled as she splashed her mother. Smiling the mother spoke, "Come on Nya, let's get you dry."

Nya shook her head, "No! I splash Momma!"

Momma chuckled, "You are definitely my kid, now get out so I can tell you a story."

Nya gave a happy squeal before clamoring out of the tub. Smiling, Momma grabbed a towel and dried her off. Afterwards she helped Nya get her pull-up and footies on. Humming, she stepped out to see A young man with spiky auburn hair and hazel eyes playing with a five year old boy also with auburn, thro more red, hair and hazel eyes.

Nya giggled as she rushed the two of them, "Daddy! Kai! Momma tell story!"

Daddy looked up and smiled, "Alright, let's get you two in bed then."

At that the small family went into the nursery where they tucked the two children in. Momma stretched her hand out and water shot out forming a gorgeous castle. "Once upon a time there was a princess that wanted only one thing, adventure…"

 _Time skip, an hour later…_

Daddy walked into the kitchen, thinking about finishing up the dishes when a large muscular hand grabbed his arm. "You aren't going anywhere, freak." An unfamiliar voice hissed in his ear.

He frowned, "Who are you what… what do you want?"

The voice spoke calmly, "Who I am doesn't matter, what matters if you don't want your past revealed to all of Ninjago, you will come with me willingly."

Just then Momma walked in, "You stay away from my husband!"

The voice just laughed, "Your husband is a murderer."

Momma spoke very firmly, "It was self defense!"

Scowling, the voice spoke again, "Enough! Grab her too."

Shadowy figures fell unto Momma just then…

 _The next day…_

Nya woke up first. Giggling, she climbed out of bed and wandered into the master's room. There she climbed onto the big bed, "Momma! Daddy! It day! Ge… KAI!"

Startled, Kai fell out of his bed. Scrambling back up he rushed into his parents room. "Yea Nya? What's wrong?"

Nya sniffled, "I wake Momma and Daddy like every time, only they missing!"

Frowning, Kai quickly searched the house. Not finding their parents, he returned to Nya, "Come on we need to put on our day clothes."

Nya tilted her head, "Why?"

Kai grinned, "We're going to go find Momma and Daddy!"

Nya bounced excitedly, "Okay! Let's go!"

 _Later that day…_

"Gah! Where did this rain come from?" Kai whined as he gotten soaked through.

Nya giggled, "Rain wet! I like wet!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Well I don't! Let's find someplace dry to wait out this storm."

Just then Nya charged up ahead, "Kai! Look!"

Frowning, Kai forged forward, breaking free of the trees. In front of them was a red and gold building that looked like the castle from Momma's story!

Kai smiled, "Let's ask the samurai princess if we can stay the night!"

"Kay! Race ya!" Nya then started to run. Kai yelped, "Hey! No head starts!"

Inside was a large room, part of the floor was lava. In the center was a golden sword. Nya giggled suddenly, "Pretty!" at that she charged at the golden weapon.

Kai gasped, "Nya! No! Wait! That's… lava?" Reason for Kai's hesitance is because when he stretched his arm out to stop Nya, the lava banks parted, creating a safe pathway. Just then a large shadow fell on them from behind…


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Later

 _Kai's p.o.v_

Walking down a busy street in Ninjago's business section is normal enough no one gave me a second glance. As nonchalantly as I can, I looked into various shop windows while keeping on eye on the guards to Borg Industries. I felt a deep stirring in the back of my mind. _Now?_ It was asking. I growled in my head at it, _no not yet soon._ I noticed some people are starting to stare. Figuring I stared at some window display for kitchen appliances long enough, I started to walk away to another store. Glancing at the prominent business across the street, I felt excitement blooming inside me when I noticed the guards were yawning. Changing direction, I slipped undetected into a dark alley. Quickly, I checked to make certain no one noticed my strange behavior. Once I was positive no one did, I climbed into the sewers.

The stirring happened again, _Now?_ I chuckled out loud, no longer afraid of people over hearing, _not now_. In the sewer was a set of high tech armor with a matching horned mask and a very familiar gold sword. Smiling, I started putting on the armor. Once The mask was in place and on I spoke up, "Y to X. Y to X, the mission is a go." Not waiting for a response I grabbed the sword and climbed out of the sewer. Once in daylight, I quickly scaled a nearby building. Once on the roof, I walked up to the edge, pulling out a grappling hook. Crouching, I waited for the guards to nod off. The first guard fell asleep. The second was close enough. Grinning, I fired the grappling hook at Borg Industries. Tugging the rope to make certain it latched onto a ledge, I jumped off the roof I was on, reeling myself up to a windows edge.

"Look! A samurai!" Some one shouted. Great, I was spotted. At least this makes things interesting when the cops get involved… _now!_ I smirked at the voice, _you are impatient today, not now._ Breaking the window, I carefully climbed in so as to not cut myself. Once inside, I started to make my way to the testing room. Today's the day.

 _Jay's p.o.v_

Today's the day! Sensei is taking us to get the golden weapons before Garmodon can get them! Excited, I walked up to a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was going through the spinjitszu course again. "Hey Cole! Sensei said we are leaving within the hour! Do you know where Zane is?"

Cole stopped to quickly glance at me, "I'll need to start my cool down exercises then. Also, I think Zane is in the game room meditating." Nodding, I quickly went off to find my strange new friend.

I barely stepped into the game room when, "I will be ready by the time we leave within this hour." Turning, I found myself facing a teen about my age with stiff snowy white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Okay Zane. See ya!" I quickly darted out of there and headed to the tea room. In the was an elderly man with long white hair and gentle green eyes. "Did you tell your teammates Jay?" the elder asked.

I bounced slightly, "Yes Sensei."

"Good, go get ready."

 _Kai's p.o.v_

"Go get ready for the extract signal." I spoke into my commlink. A deep voice that I knew was X's spoke through, "I'm in position. You do realize that some bystanders saw you, right?"

Turning a corner only to find myself diving for cover, I spoke confidently, "Sureee, the cops show, shoot their guns. I break said guns, Honestly X? They wouldn't be chasing us if they do their job in the first place!"

Rolling out of my hiding spot, I ripped out my gold colored sword and started to use it to deflect the shoots. The sword grew warm in my hand, _Now go?_ My eyes flicked to the guards shooting me. _No, but can you cut a path to the target?_ With that said, I lunged forward, sweeping my sword arm in a tight arc that blocked the bullets. And sliced the guns in half. "If you want to die, keep shooting. If you want to see another day, take me to the mech prototype."

All of the security workers dropped their destroyed weapons. Smiling, I placed my sword back, feeling its warmth dimming. _Oh, come on! I barely did anything!_

 _Jay's p.o.v_

"I barely did anything!" I protested. We were trying to leave the Caverns of Despair with the Golden Scythe of Quakes when an army of skeletons ambushed us. Now, we are fighting for our lives when Cole bluntly suggested this is my fault!

"Technically, if you didn't shout when we got the scythe, the Skulkin wouldn't know our location and thus be able to plan such an attack." I rolled my eyes at Zane's calm explanation on why this is all my fault. Turning to face the skeletons, I started to notice that they were moving in a familiar pattern. Mmm, maybe it's time for plan b…

 _Kai's p.o.v_

"Time for plan b!" I shouted panicked. The surprisingly cooperative workers took me to the room that had Mr. Borg's advertise super mech in it. Had. Has in past tense. The scientists working on the project laid dead on the floor and the mech was nowhere to see. Gotta love dark spirits. Spinning , I bolted back down the hallway towards a smoke detector. One of the workers shouted, "Hey! He's just a diversion so that Samurai X can steal the super mech!"

Note to self, next time create a diversion so X can get the target. "Hey? Y? We don't have a plan b. What are you doing?"

Grimacing, I turned to face the smoke detector. "Improvising." With that said, I threw a fireball at the detector, causing it to burst into flames. A loud screeching sound filled the air as I fled the scene. I felt the stirring once again, _who's idea was this again_?

 _Jay's p.o.v_

"Who's idea was this again?" Cole demanded. We were trying to host Zane up to the Golden Shurikens of Ice. Stress on trying.

I groaned under the weight, "Seriously Zane!? You, like weigh ten tons or so!" After silence greeted us, I finally looked up to see that Zane was now a block of ice. Oh! And the Ice Guardian is charging us. "We need to go now!" Cole and I then used Zane to quickly escape. Crashing into Sensei, we finally freed Zane.

Zane glanced at Sensei frowning, "Sensei, while in the Temple of Ice, I heard a strange voice asking me if I was there to… Play?"

Sensei frowned, "Must be a trick. Come we must hurry if we want to stay a step ahead."

 _Kai's p.o.v_

Stay a step ahead, that was the plan. How come nobody told me how hard this plan can get? Running out of the building after making certain everyone on the top six levels got out, I started to make way to our rendezvous point. Only to nearly stopping when I heard sirens. Sirens that weren't stopping at the now burning business building. Which only meant one thing in my case…

"Hey X? I have cops on my tail, think you can deal with them?" I shouted into the commlink. Breaking into a run, I pulled out my sword. _Now go?_ Glancing behind me, I noticed at least two police cars were right behind me. By the sound, I think there might be more behind them. _Yes! Go go go!_ I threw my golden colored sword in front of me. Immediately, the blade turned into a motorcycle with flame designs along the side. Grinning, I jumped on baord and took off. Looking into the side mirrors I see a dark red mech was behind the cruisers, missles ready to launch. Smirking, I cant't help but agree with the stirring in my mind, _we got this in the bag_.

 _Jay's p.o.v_

"We got this in the bag!" I shouted as we jumped off the Floating Ruins. Landing next to Sensei, I chose to ignore Cole as he snapped, "Jay! Don't jinx us!"

Zane tilted his head out of cunfosion, "What do we have in a bag?"

While Cole tried to explain the saying to the white ninja, I climbed into Sensei's rented jeep. Next stop, the Golden Sword of Warmth!

Two hours later…

After we pulled up to the Temple of Fire, we raced inside to grab the last golden weapon. Only to crash into a shock Sensei, "It's gone! The Golden Sword of Warmth is not here!" Darting around him, I looked around the massive room. There was a pool of lava, and the pedestral that the weapon was supposed to be on… but no sword or dragon gaurding it. There was a man burnt black with dark red eyes.

"Why are you acting surprised? Everything was gone by the time I got here, and this was the first place we went to get the golden weapon!" The strange man growled at us.

Sensei spoke calmly, "Hello brother. It seems there is a third party after the weapons. Ninjas fight off Garmadon while I get the remaining golden weapons to safety."

Facing Garmadon, I slipped into a defensive position. Feeling confident that my friends and I can take him down, I scanned the room we were in for an advantage point. Not that I was expecting one, it was empty except for the rag doll in the corner…. "Umm, why is there a rag doll in here?"

"Jay! Focus!" Cole shouted as he dodged a punch. Right, should focus on the fight. Zane spoke up, "I sense that doll is a century old."

Swinging a kick at Garmadon, Cole growled, "Really? Why the interest in an old rag doll?" Garmadon just smirk, "Maybe the doll is a clue to who took the Golden Sword of Warmth." At that, we all froze looking at each other. Right before luanching ourselves at the toy. Hmm, maybe getting distracted is a good thing?

 _Kai's p.o.v_

I pulled up to _Bonic's_ and quickly turned my bike back into a sword. Heading into the alleyway, I walked up to the same mech from earlier and shredded my armor off. Once I was back in my civillian clothes, I tossed my samurai gear and sword into the mech then watched as it took off. I then headed into the resturant, making a beeline to a thirteen year old girl with short cropped raven black hair and almond shaped hazel eyes wearing a maroon hoodie and blue jeans. She smirk as I joined her, "What took you so long? I nearly ordered without you."

I gave a tired smile, "Trust me Nya, you don't want to know. Can I get away with saying you would be short a brother if it wasn't for Fire?"

Nya snorted at my response, "If you don't get yourself arrested in the first place, he wouldn't have to rescue you." Just then a waitress walked over to our table to get our order. Nya flashed her winner's smile, "Hi, I would like your Sweethearts special, to go."

I spoke up next, "Can I have your Mint Chip Milkshake to go?" Nya frowned, "Kai! You can't have that it as chocalate!" I scowled at her, "Yes I can. It's the Mint Chip Milkshake, not the Mint Chocalate chip milkshake. What I'm ordering has crushed pepermints, not chocalate."

Just then the waitress interupted us, "Anything else?" Nya smiled, "Yes, can we have twenty extra large Jalapeno poppers? To go." Nodding, the waitress quickly left. I pulled out my wallet and counted out the money we needed to pay. "I need to find another paying job after this. We're broke."

Nya spoke calmly, "Why don't you do yardwork for those with a bigger yard? That way they pay you more for each acreage?" I nodded, "Yea, actaully some guy that owns a monastry wants some one to come do yardwork. I'll look into it."

Just then the waitress returned with our large order. Nya's ice cream Sunday was three scoops vanilla, three scoops chocalate, pilled with bananas, whipped cream,chacalote strawberries, heart shaped sprinkles, and a pink heart shaped sugar cookie with edible gold glitter on the very top. Rolling my eyes at the fact it had two of my allergeries in it, I walked into the old abodon subway station where Flames, a friendly fire dragon, was waiting.

"Hey! You're back! Did you get Borg's super mech?" Flames greeted us enthaistically. Nya took a giant bit of her Sunday, "Nope, Overlord beat us to it. We got your jalapeno poppers though." At the mention of the treat, Flames dug though the bags inhaling the poppers. Chuckling, I slurped on my milkshake.I am so lucky I have such a supporting family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Guest… Again, umm. No the dragons aren't going to follow the ninjas, I don't see what that will accomplish. Zane is about to meet Kai in this chapter… And possibly the others too. I haven't really decided. I.O.N! R &R!**

 _Speaking(Person)_ **– in one's head/ Golden Weapons**

" _Speaking"_ **\- in the language of dragons**

"Speaking"- **in English**

No Friends Rule

 _Kai's p.o.v_

I checked the address on my phone then looked up at the tall gate in front of me. This was the right place. _Weren't we here last year to steal some scroll?(Kai) Yea… He didn't have it though. That or our favorite bully got it first. (Fire)_ Shrugging, I pushed the doorbell. _It still feels weird whenever we go though the door like a normal person._ I couldn't help point out to my constant… wait a minute. _Fire! You are supposed to be with Flames and Nya!(Kai) I am, there's a cave to the left of the monastery. Flames and I are hiding in it while Nya tries to figure out where Kozu is hiding the mech.(Fire)_

"Hello there. You must be the worker Sensei told us is coming. Is there a reason why you look annoyed?" Startled, I glanced at the gate and was surprised to see that it was opened and a young teen my age with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes was staring at me.

Gulping, I quickly answered, "Yea, I'm the yard worker… name's Kai, what's yours?"

I stepped into the courtyard as he answered in the same semi-monotone voice from before, "My name is Zane. You still haven't answered my question."

I sighed, there is no way getting out of this. Well, the worst thing to happen is he will think I'm crazy. "Sometimes I can hear a voice in my head." Zane nodded as if he understood, "Sometimes I hear two voices in my mind, too." I froze, _Fire… I think two of your siblings are nearby(Kai) I can faintly sense my brothers, though my sisters are closer and I can commune with them easily(Fire) Then bug them(Kai)_

"Would you like me to show you the courtyard that needs work?" Zane asked suddenly, snapping me back to the present. "Yes please. Where is, did you say Sensei, right? Where is he?" I asked.

Zane nodded as he showed me around, "Sensei Wu is our leader and is training us. Right now he is in Jamakai Village getting supplies."

I raised my eyebrow at that, "What kind of training?"

A new voice spoke up, "Ninja training. We are learning the ancient art of Spinjitzu to fight the evil Lord Garmadon." Startled, I turned to face another teen lazily leaning against the wall. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello Cole. This is the yard worker Kai that Sensei told us about." Zane walked up to the lazy teen. Seeing my chance, I grabbed the leave blower and went to work. I can't let myself get attached to the monotone teen. Flames will 'kill' me if I broke the unspoken rule.

 _Nya's p.o.v_

Kai has the easy job, all he had to do is trick people into thinking he is just a poor yard worker and get some money. I have to sneak around in my samurai suit and see where the stone head is hiding the stolen mech. I followed Overlord's right hand man as closely as possible without Kozu noticing me. I watched as the stone head walked up to an old rundown building, right before saying something in the Dark Language and disappearing inside.

Seeing my chance, I rushed forward and tried to force open the door only to discover it is look. Growling a few choice words in Flames native tongue, I banged on the door. It wasn't long till a peeping hole was slide open revealing glowing red eyes. "Passssword." It hissed. I glared at the Stone Warrior, realizing that the password must be in their native tongue. Spinning on my heel, I quickly marched away. Luckily, Kozu led me to Stiix, which means we are in my turf now.

I headed to a nearby house that was burnt down years before I was born. It sat on top of an old passage way into the sewer systems. Following the hum of the water, I snuck through without any problems. Also, now wet, I was at full strength. Slipping into the building, I crept along the hallway towards a door that was ajar.

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF? I TOLD YOU TO STEAL THE GOLDEN WEAPONS, NOT TELL ME KOZU GOT MY MECH. I KOW HE GOT IT, HE TOLD ME HIMSELF. GO AND DO THE JOB RIGHT, _GARMADON_." An all familiar voice boomed out of the room. Well, I found the Overlord, but who is Garmadon?

"Yes master, I'm sorry. I'll go right away." A new voice that sounded a bit uncertain spoke. Well, that answers that question. I didn't have to wait long before a human, I think, with four arms walked out and straight into me. "I'm sorry, I didn't… you are not a Skulkin or Stone Warrior."

I quickly introduced myself, "I'm Samurai X, I'm trying to get Borg's mech back. Think you can help?"

Garmadon's eyes grew round, "Wait, Samurai X!? Aren't you a dangerous thief? Better yet, you already have a mech."

I shrugged, a little lie never hurt anyone, "I do, but my idiot of a brother doesn't. Thought it would be nice to get him his own."

"Alright, we need to talk to General Kozu…" Garmadon started. But I quickly interrupted, " _That pebble of a brain is a general?_ " Garmadon blinked slowly, "Umm, what did you say?" Oops, I answered in a low voice, "Sorry, my family doesn't speak English real often, that stone head is a general?"

"Yes, and I know where he is."

…

General Kozu wasn't talking. Not even Garmadon can get him to spill. Frustrated, I threw my arms up, causing a stream of water to deny gravity and wrap around the stone head, "Paper, rocks, scissors. Water beats rocks because rocks sink. Now where is the stolen mech!"

Kozu growled something out, I turned to Garmadon. "He either said that daisy flowers smell like feet or the stolen mech is on the beach."

I rolled my eyes, " _Speak the Dark Language, yea right._ Let's hope it is the later." I then waved my arm sending the soon to be former so called general to the bottom of the ocean. Spinning around, I was about to go when Garmadon's lower right arm grabbed me, "Wait, since when did you have powers, does Samurai Y knows this?"

I gazed at him thoughtfully before calmly saying, "Yes, he can control fire while I am water. Our brother also has fire powers. We got them from our parents. I don't know where they got them from, though." With that said, I ran off to a hidden cave that we and Overlord are always fighting over. It's right on a beautiful beach, which is where the mech is hidden.

…

 _Kai's p.o.v_

I'm a failure. Sensei showed up announcing that a nearby village was under attack twice. Each time, Zane, Cole, and a blue ninja that won't stop talking left to save it. Each time Zane got back we will talk about everything and anything. Which means I broke the unspoken rule. It didn't help that Zane asked if we can write each other. As in pen pals. As in being friends. I said yes without a second thought. Now I am beating myself up while Flames carries Fire and I back to the cave that we call home. _If you're done moping about a little mistake you made, can I give a little advice?(Fire)._ I frowned, wondering what Fire would say, _sure, what is it?(Kai)._

 _Fake your death and never work for Sensei Wu ever again.(Fire). What! Fire, that is terrible advice! What if a friend of Sensei Wu hires us and told him and he told Zane! Besides that, we are just pen pals, it's not like I'll ever see him again.(Kai)._

Arriving at the Samurai Cave, we walked in and saw that Nya beat us back and had an XXXXXXXXXXXXXL pizza waiting. I walked over to her taking a deep breathe…

"I broke one of the unspoken rules." "I broke one of the unspoken rules." I blinked slowly, "Did we just spoke in unison?"

Nya nodded, "Yes. I used my powers in front of someone and kinda told them about yours."

I shook my head, "Better than me, the guy I was working for today is a Sensei and I made friends with one of his students."

Nya suddenly was glaring, " _KAI TARO SMITH! NOW YOU HAVE A WEAKNESS THAT THE OVERLORD CAN EXPLOIT AND USE TO STOP US FROM STOPPING HIS DOOMSDAY PLAN! Let's eat before Flames eats all of the pizza again."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya peeps! Okay that was weird… Hoshi309- Thanks and will do! Guest- They're the bad guys, Sensei is the good guy… connect the dots. If anyone can guess the movie the chapter title quotes type it in. Here's the hint: it's Disney and has a dragon.**

Let's Get This Party Started!

 _Garmadon's p.o.v_

I barely woke up at predawn, thinking I heard the door creak open. Not seeing any Skulkin or Stone Warriors, just Samurai Y standing there with a giant black bag and shovel in his hands. Groaning, I was about to go back to sleep, only to jerk awake suddenly.

"Y!? What are you doing here!?" I shouted. Only for Y to start chattering in his family's native tongue. The samurai lunged forward and swinging his shovel, hit me in the head. In pain, I slumped to the floor and passed out. I really don't know what he's doing or if Nya is part of this.

 _Jay's p.o.v_

An old lady with long grey hair pulled back in a braid and bright blue eyes behind glasses walks into the courtyard holding hands with a little kid wearing a green hoodie with blonde hair and green eyes. I stopped sparring with an exagerrated Cole. "Jay, can you please focus?"

"Mmm, oh! Sorry Cole! Won't happen again." I gasped turning my attention back to my teammate and best bud.

Zane spoke up from where he was watching from the sidelines, "I do not remember Sensei mentioning any visitors today?"

Since Cole turned to face our guests, I stepped to the side holding my hand out to shake, "I'm Jay, who you?"

The lady quickly shook my hand, "My name's Misako, and actually Wu doesn't know I'm here. We're family and since I was in town, I figured we could pop by."

Zane spoke up, "Sensei is on his way here as we speak." Just then Sensei walked out of the monastry smiling. "Misako! Lloyd! What brings you here?"

The kid looked at Sensei and grinned, "Uncle Wu!" Misako smiled "Hello Wu, actaully, I found something I need you to took a look at."

Wu nodded, "Alright, first I need to talk to my students real quick about a side mission."

I raised an eyebrow, "Side mission? What is it?"

"The emperor wants you three to catch the samurais X and Y." Wu turned to face his family, "Why don't we take this inside?"

Zane tilted his head towards Cole and I, "How are we going to find two wanted theives that no one knows what they look like?"

 _Half hour later, Kai's p.o.v_

I walked down some random street, subconsciously shifting a large heavy bag with a couple leaves sticking out of it on my shoulder. Turning a corner, I ran straight into Zane.

"Kai! Are you alright?" Zane asked as he helped me back up to my feet.

I shrugged, "Yea, just taking this bag of leaves to the compost heap on the other side of town."

Zane nodded, "Okay would you like to hang out after work?"

"Nay, I'm completely booked today, maybe sometime next week?" I suggested as I picked the bag back up.

"Alright then, I won't keep you then. See ya!" Zane waved as he left. Picking the bag back up, I started on my way again.

 _Jay's p.o.v_

I was window shopping for Ma's upcoming birthday when I ran into the most beuatiful girl I've ever met. She had short black hair and ocean blu eyes. Her clothes was blowout jeans, black sandals, and a long sleeved maroon shirt with electric blue swirls.

"Ya alright there? You've been staring at me for the past five minutes." Her voice was… wait.

I yelped, "GO OUT WITH ME!" and now I'm blushing, "I, um, meant…"

The girl laughed, "Name's Nya, what's yours?"

"Jay…"

"Okay Jay, have you heard of the new Mega Monster Amusement Park?"

"Yea…"

"Met me there next Friday night, you're paying."

I nodded quickly while Nya turned and walked off. What just happened?

 _Nya's p.o.v_

WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? Did I just broke another rule!? Grumbling in Dragonesse, I stormed into our main cave only to freeze…

" _KAI TARO SMITH! WHY IS GARMADON TIED UP AND GAGGED IN OUR HOME!"_ I shouted at my brother.

Kai looked frightened for five seconds before, " _Flames! Back me up here!_ "

The older dragon looked at the siblings before growling, " _Kai, this was all YOUR doing. You wouldn't tell me where you were going."_

Kai glared at their older brother, " _Flames! You were supposed to be on my side!"_

I placed my hands on my hips, " _Really Kai, I'm gonna whip up some dinner, if you don't want coconut, strawberries, or chacolate in it untie him._ "

With that said, I marched over to the camping stove we have set up for our kitchen. I was busy making five alarm chili (being raised by a fire dragon effects one's taste buds), when Garmadon walked up to me.

"I'm guessing that langauge you were yelling at your brother in is your native tongue?" Garmadon asked.

I flashed him my winners smile, "Yep, I'm soo sorry about him kidnapping you. Kai as this his own man attitude and sometimes will go off on his own."

Garmadon nodded, "Other than a headache and new fear of shovels, I'm basically unharmed."

"That's good, would you like to stay for dinner?" I politely asked.

"Sure thing, as long as it's not to spicy."

 _Half an hour ago, Wu's p.o.v_

"What was it you wanted to show me?" I asked my sister in law.

Sighing, Misako pulled out an ancient scroll, "This. It is another prophecy."

I frowned, "What does it say?"

"Two siblings misunderstood weld powers untold will show the way to save the day."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Okay, Acecove- Obviously continuing it, Flames did adopted them… R &R!**

No Dating Rule

 _Garmadon's p.o.v_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed after taking a bite of the chili Nya made. She told me it wasn't hot, that she was using the _mild_ recipe over the preferred _hot_ recipe. Grabbing a glass, I started gulping down water as fast as I can.

Nya helpfully reached out her hand, using her powers to refill my cup. "Are you okay!? I'm certain that I used the five alarm chili recipe instead of the fifteen alarm chili recipe… _Flames! Can you go check which page the cookbook is open on?_ "

Kai just kept shoveling in the food, a snort escaping him. I gaped at the friendlier of the two, "fiv… fif… How hot do you like your food!? And what did you say?"

Nya raised an eyebrow, "I was telling Flames, our older brother, to check which recipe I used… and we were raised by dragons, fire dragons which effects one's taste buds majorly."

Just then the fire dragon that went to riffle though the cook book roared something at the siblings. Nya spoke quickly, " _Thanks Flames, I'll just note not to make anything known to be spicy next time Garmadon is over."_

I groaned, "I just realized your native tongue is literally dragon sounds! How many people know about this?"

Kai grumbled something under his breathe. It sounded like a growl, so I wouldn't understand him anyway. Nya shifted nervously, "Actually, only you know anything about us, and that is only because you helped me on a mission, and I used my powers."

Kai finally spoke in English, "We have some rules we live by because of things that happened in the past. No friends, dating, acquaintances, talking to the same person twice, mentioning our powers, and finally don't get caught."

I bit back a retort about how most of those rules repeat themselves. Just me, or do the samurais have trust issues?

 _Jay's p.o.v_

"What's wrong?" Cole asked as he and Zane finally rushed into the briefing room. Sensei gazed at us before bluntly saying, "As you know, one of your jobs as ninjas is to look for the Green Ninja. Misako found another prophecy. It states that siblings with untold powers will _show the way to save the day_. If we want the Green Ninja to be victorious, we need to also find the prophesied siblings."

I frowned, "So, do you have an idea what their powers might be?"

Sensei shook his head, "No, it mentions it is 'untold'. I only can guess it isn't spells or one of the many elements. Metal, mind, amber, sound, shadows, light, speed, smoke, nature, poison, form, creation light, creation dark, animals, tech, time, gravity, and lastly wind. There is also your guys' powers."

Zane gave a quick nod, "Now that we know what not to look for, we should keep an eye out for any pairs of siblings that strange happenings happen around."

I smiled, "You guys can do that, I have a date with Nya."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Okay… well good luck with that. We'll start looking for the fangblades and the ones from both prophecies."

Zane spoke up, "We probably should look for the samurais too while we're at it."

I nodded in agreement, right before darting out of there. Can't keep Nya waiting!

 _Nya's p.o.v_

I glanced at my watch for what feels like the hundredth time. Since Overlord does all his recruiting by having something call a great devourer bite people, and research shows it is asleep, score! Kai and Fire made a fake Blade Cup, since the real thing can be used to wake up the monstrous snake, and are working on stealing it while I break another rule.

"Sorry I'm late! Ready for our night out?" Jay walked up to me looking hundred percent nervous.

I gave him a warm smile, "Hey Jay, let's go."

For a very first date, it was alright. We went on some rides, ate a monster burger, and got our picture taken. I even dare to call it fun, until the last roller coaster broke, with us still on it!

Jay babbles nervously, "They'll get us down right? They have ta get us down! We can't stay here forever! What if we stay here for…"

I smoothly cut in right then, "Jay, it will be okay. I rather be stuck up here than down there. Can't you see the ninjas and serpentine fighting?"

And now Jay is hyperventilating, I groaned, " _Really, most of the serpentine are misunderstood AND the ninjas do the same thing as my family, just more within the law."_

Jay shot me a weird look, "Are you growling!?"

I sighed, "No, my family speaks a different language and I've been told it sounds like growling before."

Jay nodded slowly, "Okay… when can we get down?"

I raised my hand, and face palmed myself. Jay is cute, but seriously!? He's gonna blow my cover as Samurai X if he keeps this up!

 _Kai's p.o.v_

Swapping the paper mache version of the Blade Cup was a piece of cake. The probably shouldn't only guard it the week of the competition. After dropping it and my brothers at our cave, I went in search of Zane. I found him standing outside a store looking like he just been in a huge fight and barely won. Zane was passing out pieces of paper with a picture of a fangblade.

I gave him a small smile, "That's not going to work, the fangblades were buried in four different locations, some were even booby trapped."

Zane jumped into the air, a loud gasp escaping him, "Kai! What are you doing her… how do you know about the fangblades?"

I raised an eyebrow, "First, I was looking for you to see if you could hang… second my family are experts in anything that might help Overlord destroy Ninjago. Fangblades are used to wake up the Great Devourer, which will eat everything in site."

Zane frowned, "One of these times, I will meet your family, they should interesting."

I gave a warm smile, "Yea, they are but I can't imagine life without them. They've all I got."

 _Sensei's p.o.v_

I walked over towards my young nephew, you was playing with a toy dragon. "Hello Lloyd, what's that you got?"

Lloyd looked up, his face glowing with delight, "Uncle Wu! This is Drake, Mommy got him for my birthday."

I gave him a warm smile, "Well then, he is a very handsome dragon. I'm on my way to do the basics in martial arts, do you want to come with?"

Lloyd dropped his toy and leapt to his feet, "Yea! Let's go!" With that he grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the dojo section of the monastery. I laughed at his youthful energy.

After a while Lloyd slowed down, a look of worry crossing his young features. "Uncle Wu? Can I ask you a question?"

I let out a small chuckle, "You just did, but you can ask me another one if you like."

"Sometimes when I'm scared light bulbs explode near me. Is that normal?"

I froze. The green ninja that will defeat my brother… it couldn't be my nephew, his only son! Unless he isn't?

"I'll have to get back on that one, 'kay Lloyd?"

Lloyd beamed before charging off again. I hope Misako is up to a late night chat.

…..

I walked into Misako's office after making certain the ninjas have everything under control. Apparently, Zane found his blueprints… and his true potential. I'm choosing to ignore that my best student ever is a robot. At least Zane's humor switch is entertaining Lloyd.

"Yes Wu?" Misako spoke first.

I hesitated before asking slowly, "Um, Misako? As much as I love your loyalty to Garmadon… are you by chance expecting?"

Misako raised an eyebrow, "No… what gave you such a preposterous idea?"

"I was hoping for a yes, Lloyd has powers, and since he is an only child the only prophecy he fits into is the Green Ninja Prophecy."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: … Umm, what to write… OH! THE NINJAS DON'T KNOW THAT THE SAMURAIS SWAPPED THE FANGBLADES WITH FAKES! MWAAAAAAA! IDEA! Also, Guest review- fire and water are, lets' say, forgotten elements. Their still elements but nobody knows about them. And when you put it that way, its kinda confusing… but never fear! Garma*****************! Spoilers! Sorry, at least they are already 'showing the way'. R &R! Also, the song Nya performs is called **_**Deep Inside**_ **and it's a little something I wrote a while ago…**

FakeBlades! Part One

 _Jay's p.o.v_

Sensei once again summoned Zane, Cole, and I to his office. I wonder what he needs to tell us this time?

"Sensei, you called for us? Is everything alright?" Cole asked our mentor.

Sensei Wu sighed, "Yes, everything is peachy… My nephew Lloyd is the green ninja which means that the final battle of good and evil will be harder than I thought."

I frowned, "Why's that?"

"Because Lloyd is _Garmadon's_ child! They care about each other too much to fight to the end!" Sensei answered, clearly frustrated with this discovery.

Zane spoke up softly, "Is it possible that Lord Garmadon _isn't_ the dark lord foretold in prophecy?"

All eyes turned to our robotic teammate. Sensei frowned deeply, "Whatever gave you that notion?"

Zane shrugged, "Just something Kai said to me… I read the Prophecy of Two, what do you think it means by Two siblings misunderstood? I know it mentions powers and at first I thought the powers would make it hard for people to bond with them… but what if its' not? What if the siblings have an enemy that nobody knows about?"

I raised my eyebrows at that sudden rant. He does have a point though, the prophecy did mentioned them being misunderstood. Still, what did Zane's new friend said?

Sensei frowned deeply, "Are you suggesting that an unknown force is framing the Two? Because if so that is preposterous! We are done here, so please return to your hunt of the fangblades and samurais. Dismiss."

We barely left the room when Cole spoke up, "Okay the Serpentine got the last two fangblades, we need to get the next two first or else the Great Devour wakes up and destroys everything. The third FangBlade is used as part of a trophy known has the Blade Cup… How do you feel about meeting my dad?"

Realizing that Cole had a plan, we nod our heads as we followed him to our motorbikes Sensei bought for us to help with travel. At least these FangBlades are way easier to find than some mysterious Samurais that nobody knows anything about…

 _Nya's p.o.v_

I nervously eyed the competition. Even if I know the trophy is a fake, we just need the FangBlade of the Temple and then we have all of them, I still signed up for the Blade Cup since the price money is a thousand dollars… which is more than what we ever earned at any time in our entire lives! I took a second look, it couldn't be…

"Jay!? What are you doing here?" I called to my hopefully later on boyfriend.

Jay nervously jumped before waving over to where he was talking to two other teenaged boys. One with snow white colored hair, the other with dark brown. I slowly made my way over to them.

Jay smiled at me, "Hey Nya! These are my friends Cole and Zane. We're competing for the Fan- Blade Cup! What about you?"

I smiled encouragingly at them, "Nice to meet you, I'm actually competing too. Break a leg!" With that said I gave Jay a quick peck on the cheek. Let's hope the Overlord doesn't find out!

The contest was going all right. Some were great, others okay and some down right terrible. It's also clear one judge was a serpentine and was blackmailing the other judges to flunk the good performances and give super high scores to the worst one ever. A group of Serpentine called the Treble Makers. It wasn't long till it was my turn.

Getting on stage, I grabbed the mike and spoke firmly into it. "Hi! I'm, well, Nya since the guy announced me. I'm gonna sing a little something that my brother taught me…"

Sighing I closed my eyes. Focusing on the lyrics, I started to sing softly…

" _Sometimes you travel far_

 _Not even knowing where you're going_

 _But your heart_

 _Your heart leads the way!_

 _You will know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside you_

 _You will know you are there_

 _When you hear the song in the air_

 _And you will know you are there_

 _When your friends surround you_

 _So let your heart guide_

 _So you know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside_

 _The journey may seem long_

 _But there is hope_

 _If you listen to your heart's song_

 _You will know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside you_

 _You will know you are there_

 _When you hear the music in the air_

 _And you will know you are there_

 _When your friends surround you_

 _So let your heart guide_

 _So you know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside_

 _The journey maybe tough_

 _And the night is never day_

 _But no matter how rough_

 _Let your heart lead the way_

 _You will know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside you_

 _You will know you are there_

 _When you hear the music in the air_

 _You will know you are there_

 _When your friends surround you_

 _So let your heart guide_

 _So you will know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside_

 _So let your heart guide_

 _So you will know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside_

 _Feel it deep inside_

 _So let your heart guide_

 _So you will know you are there_

 _When you feel it deep inside_ "

After I finished the song, everyone stood up and gave me an encore. I hope Jay and his friends do okay!

 _Jay's p.o.v_

We won? We won! I feel bad for Nya though… her song was great and to Pythor's greatest annoyance she won second place. I rushed over to where Nya was standing with a sad smile.

"Hey Jay, good job back there! I didn't know you knew spinjitzu, no one stood a chance after that performance. I guess my family can get more money with elbow grease…" Nya sighed.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

Nya shrugged, "Nothing much just that my family barely has enough money to get by and I thought that if I could win the prize money, I can help us get out of poverty!"

I glanced over at my friends, looks like they are facing Pythor who has Cole's old man… "I have to get going, you can have my portion of the prize. I can maybe convince the others to give you theirs since they are well off as well."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow?" Nya asked.

I smiled, we have been running into each other frequently lately, "Yea, sure thing. See ya!" I then headed over to where Cole just found his true potential. Looks like I'm the last one.

 _Kai's p.o.v_

I have no idea what 'big plan' Nya claims to have. I made my way over to the monastery to work only to stop at the sight of a kid there.

"Hey, who are you?" I demanded.

The kid startled to see me, "Lloyd Garmadon. Who are you?"

I smiled at him. So this is Garmadon's kid! "Kai, I'm the yard worker. Want to help?"

Lloyd's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? You mean it? This is better than Uncle Wu claiming it's my destiny to fight Dad!"

Twirling a rake as I headed towards some fallen leaves, I frowned a bit. "What do you mean by your destiny?"

Lloyd shrugged as he started to rake up some leaves. "I'm the Green Ninja, it was foretold that I'll defeat the dark lord…"

I happily interupted him right then, "Whoa there! You said fight the _dark lord_? That's not Garmadon, trust me. It's Overlord. It's literally in his name! Other than ninja stuff, what else are you into?"

 _Jay's p.o.v_

After we gave Nya our prize money, I was right the others didn't want it, We headed home. I smiled at seeing that Zane's friend, Kai, was raking leaves with Lloyd who was talking about his ear off. Why can't we have a beautiful scene at home AND win the battle out there!? I hope we can get the last Fang Blade before Pythor this time!

 _Flames' p.o.v_

I bit back a groan as the urge to hurt the orphans came back with a vengeance. I know I should tell them that it is too dangerous, that the Dark Matter is still battling to control my very being? Because I have to fight it, for them.

An image of two soaked children wandering into the Temple of Fire came into my mind. The girl was cluching a small rag doll, looking a hundred times happier than the boy…

The boy that revealed his fire powers within minutes. I remember being shock at his display of skill, and power. The hatchling even seemed startled by his own prowess!

Then there was the girl's response to my presence. Water came flying out of her hands and hit me face first! These hatchlings didn't have one of the Lost Elements, but both of them!

Growling, I focused on the bond I formed with Kai and Nya. They need me, and I need them! I smiled as the dark urges vanished. Looks like I'm not becoming a puppet for the Dark Lord any time soon!


End file.
